The present invention relates to an air cleaner, and in particular to a self-alarming air cleaner.
As is well known, the air cleaner is used for purifying the air and normally is for indoor use or used in industrial equipments. The normal structure of air cleaner is as follows: an air inlet is provided on the casing of the air cleaner, and an air filter element is mounted in the air inlet, and when the air passes through the air inlet, the dust in the air is absorbed by the air filter element to purify the air. The purifying result may be affected due to the dust piled on the air filter element after longtime use, thus the air filter element should be replaced occasionally, and the user has to check the condition of air cleaner ever and again, which is very inconvenient.